


Spring Breeze

by Crven



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: Angin musim semi bertiup perlahan, tetapi Ayah yakin kau tak ingin menghirup aromanya.





	Spring Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author.

* * *

**Harvest Moon / Story of Seasons © Natsume / Marvellous**

* * *

Sesekali aku menekur singkat. Acap kali kepala ini tertunduk ke bawah, selalu saja aku berharap bahwa aku bisa mengangkat kepalaku dengan tegas dalam ketukan sempurna.

_Aku tidak butuh semua ini!_

_Kembali tegak, kepalaku. Kumohon!_

Saat kepalaku bisa terangkat kembali, pandanganku mengabur dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Aroma sintal yang mengisi ruangan sedari pagi sungguh mengganggu. Bahwasanya ini adalah sesuatu yang kerap dicecap per harinya, ini... Memuakkan.

Perlahan kutegakkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk mempelajari skema lingkungan sekitarku. Tembok putih bersih, kain sprei putih dan... Apapun itu, semua berwarna putih di sini, termasuk cairan yang dialirkan ke dalam tubuhku melalui selang infus. Aku membaca sekilas nama cairan tersebut dan kontan mengerti dengan apa yang kira-kira sedang aku alami saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah terjaga."

Aku bisa melihat seorang dokter muda yang jarang aku kunjungi, karena... Yah, aku tak pernah ada urusan apapun dengannya. Kehidupan di atas lereng bukit begitu sibuk dan menyita waktu.

" _Well, yeah, of course,_ " jawabku singkat. "Ini sudah hari kelima aku berada di sini. Kapan aku bisa kembali ke rumah?"

"Tak lama," jawab dokter muda tersebut, sembari mempelajari cairan infus yang tergantung. "Aku menduga kau sudah tahu mengenai semuanya, bukan? Yang menjadi penyebab kau ada di sini? Dan juga kau pasti tahu dengan sekali membaca label cairan infus ini."

Aku mengangguk lamat-lamat dan menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang dengan segera."

Dokter tersebut menaikkan satu alisnya dan berujar singkat, "Kalau tubuhmu sudah sehat benar, tentu."

.  
.  
.

"Ayah!"

Panggilan dengan intonasi ceria itu menyahut dan memintaku untuk datang. Pandanganku terpatri pada raut manis wajah putriku yang baru saja berulang tahun yang keenam belas. Betapa senang hatinya saat aku dan istriku memberinya hadiah gaun merah jambu yang dihias dengan kembang aneka warna. Putriku tahu persis gaun tersebut akan ia kenakan kapan dan untuk apa. Ia sungguh tak sabar sampai musim semi tiba. Kelak, ia akan bisa ikut melenggang di Rose Square bersama gadis lainnya. Dan pagi ini, aku sudah berjanji pada istri dan anakku akan mengajak mereka ke atas bukit. Cuaca terlihat cerah dan manis, tak berawan.

"Jangan berpisah dariku!" pintaku, seraya membawa ransel berwarna hijau besar yang berisi peralatan piknik. Istriku menghampiri anak kami dan meraih tangannya, kemudian bersenandung bersama ketika mendaki. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Sungguh sebuah panorama kecil yang membuatku kagum dan terkadang, tersentak atas betapa berharganya mereka. Keluarga kecilku.

.

.

.

"Ayah!"

Sahutan itu lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan penuh dengan kekalutan. Jarak pandangku tipis, dan aku tak bisa melihat dengan baik.

"AYAH!"

Ingin rasanya menyahut, tetapi lidah ini kelu dan bibirku berkelut. Aku hanya berusaha semampuku untuk menggapai ke arah sumber suara.

"Marissa!"

Anakku tak menyahut. Aku mendaki lagi, kali ini mencoba untuk memanggil nama istriku.

"Kia!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Salju semakin turun, disertai angin ribut yang bertiup tak tentu arah.

"Marissa! Kia!"

Kali ini, aku berharap akan ada lagi sahutan 'Ayah'. Setelah sekian lama menunggu sembari mendaki, sahutan 'Ayah' tak lagi bisa aku dapatkan. Bibir yang senantiasa menandungkan panggilan favoritku sudah menutup. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuatnya menyahut lagi seperti dulu.

Aku membiarkan bibir itu merapat dan hilang di dalam kesadaranku.

Yah, cuaca tak pernah ingin kompromi. Sesaat sebelum salju menimbun wajahku, beberapa penduduk dengan air muka khawatir bisa kulihat secara sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

Pintaku hanya satu. Aku ingin agar katup bibir Marissa merekah lagi dan menyahutku dengan intonasi suaranya yang berdialek persis dengan milik istriku.

Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan kini duduk di atas kasurku. Louis membantu merapikan cetakan biru yang tersebar di lantai kayu rumah kami. Pria tua itu kembali membuka buku usangnya yang membahas mengenai lebah madu setelah selesai merapikan lantai rumah. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Mungkin efek cuaca musim dingin yang masih merajuk di atas atap.

Tidak apa.

Tidak apa, Marissa... Musim semi akan datang dalam dua hari.

.

.

.

Berita, begitu cepat sampai. Seorang gadis muda terdampar di pantai, dan karena tak punya tempat tinggal, Thomas serta Zack menawarinya untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong yang terdapat kebun usang. Dulu kebun itu milik salah satu petani terbaik yang pernah kami miliki. Sayang, ia sudah meninggal dan kebun itu pun tak bertuan.

Hari pertama, aku melihat gadis itu dengan riang mencabuti rumput liar. Ia nampak semangat, meski tangannya penuh luka karena pekerjaan kasar tersebut. Beberapa kali terlihat ia mendaki dan menuruni lereng bukit. Aku yang tetap menjalankan pekerjaanku di dekat danau di lereng bukit hanya bisa memerhatikannya. Ia sempat menyapaku dengan ringan, sebelum memberikanku sebuah rebung bambu.

Pukul sepuluh lebih, dan kurasa, aku sudah mendapat cukup kayu untuk diolah nanti. Aku pun menuruni bukit dan kembali ke rumahku. Kontan saja kulihat gadis itu tengah terengah di depan pintu rumahku.

"Ah... Maaf, apa Anda berkenan jika saya istirahat sejenak di kediaman Anda?"

Aku mengangguk dan membuka kenop pintu rumahku. Gadis itu masuk dan duduk di depan meja bundar hijauku.

"Namaku Claire, tuan!"

"Tidak perlu dengan sebutan tuan, Claire," sanggahku. "Namaku Gotz, pekerja kayu di sini."

"Begitukah?" Claire berdecak kagum. Ia tersenyum dan mengajakku mengobrol. Aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Aku mencoba untuk menakar umurnya. Mungkin hanya sekitar empat tahun lebih tua usianya jika disandingkan dengan umur Marissa?

.

.

.

Tanggal delapan. Aku membuka laciku dan menemukan sebuah kotak merah jambu yang menarik perhatian. Aku termangu, lalu menatapnya lekat. Tapi entah mengapa, kedua kakiku segera menjejak ke depan rumah Claire, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Oh, Gotz. Pagi! Ada apa?"

"Ini."

Aku menyerahkan kotak merah jambuku pada Claire. Gadis itu nampak heran, namun aku cepat berkilah.

"Milik putriku. Ia... Sudah tiada. Hari ini ada Festival Dewi, dan kau membutuhkan gaun. Pakailah. Gaun ini untukmu."

Gadis itu berterima kasih dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku menghela napas, lalu berkelana menuju Rose Square agar bisa menikmati tarian yang diadakan pada festival ini.

Benar saja. Claire mengenakan gaun yang kuberikan. Ia terlihat cocok mengenakannya. Sedikit, aku melihat sosok Marissa. Sesaat setelah melihat Claire dalam balutan gaun yang kuserahkan untuknya, aku berlalu untuk pulang.

_Marissa, apa kabarmu? Gaunmu kini dikenakan oleh seorang gadis yang cantik sepertimu. Ayah harap, kau bisa melihatnya._

_Ayah juga yakin, kau pasti mendapat gaun yang jauh lebih indah di surga._


End file.
